The Lynx
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: <html><head></head>By half the night, she remembered that Nektan was going to her tree hive to ask a favor. "Oh rad-tastic! He's going to 'glubbin' scold me for bein' la7e on my own appoin7men7!" The young troll mumbled in disdain as she walked back to her hive, where a fuming Nektan Whelan awaits her.</html>
1. A young troll sits idly on the floor

**The Lynx**

* * *

><p>A young troll sits idly on the floor of her respiteblock, staring at an enigmatic book she found in a rather secluded cave – just north of her 'tree-ring'. She had not intended to run off her hive that time of the hour. The hours are currently in the dim season's and a young troll, such as herself, is not recommended to walk around in long periods as the sun goes up faster and grows a lot hotter than the dark seasons.<p>

Grunting in dismay, she forced herself to get distracted and decided to look in the window of her tree hive. Below her is the jungle filled with different types of fauna and flora. Different shades of greenery presented itself on her sight; even the tiniest of the leaves didn't left her eyes. She didn't know why but she guessed it's better to not question the hereditary genes of her ancestor in which she inherited.

The young troll scrunched her nose in disgust as she found her lusus, a lynx, eating the insides of what seems to be a hare. Lynxmom knows when to eat her dinner but sometimes, the lusus just gets excited and forgets that there's time for everything.

"Disgusting. At least can you not do that infront of our house. Eck." _Oh, pity on the poor troll who won't be seeing his lusus at dinner later._

She looked up at the horizon, the sun is rising and she knew that it's going to be sleep time soon. Looking back at the book, she was tempted to read it right then and there but tomorrow, the start of the 23rd bilunar perigee of the 3rd dim season, is going to be her 8th wriggling day. She thought that it may be better to set the matter aside, wait for her hatching day, lament for her insufficiencies and read what the book contains.

* * *

><p><strong>However….<strong>

**What will the name of this young troll be?**


	2. Now, where were we?

_A friendly reminder to the chapter you will read. This young troll has her own quirk that defines her for who she is. She tends to change I to Y and knocks out vowels from curse words, changing it into x. She uses all lowercase unless shouting. And an example is right here: "y must admyt that wrytyng thys shxt ysn't as fxckyng funny as y'd though yt myght be." You read it comprehensibly? Try re-reading so you wouldn't be confused later._

* * *

><p><strong>Now, where were we?<strong>

**Ah, yes.**

**What is this young troll's name?**

_Ukato Slilca?_

**That is most certainly not this young troll's name. . . but perhaps you will meet her in the future.**

**Now, take another guess. . .**

_Felida Inaeus?_

**Oh, it can be. . . But it is still not. It can be on another time that you will also meet her.**

* * *

><p>This young lady's name is Sarah Viznea - and sitting in her recuperacoon felt like an eternity. The sopor didn't induce her into succumbing to sleep. She's way too giddy about her book. Perhaps a little peek will. . . ?<p>

_No. Sarah, no. _She scolded herself as she shut her eyes tight. What could possibly be on that long-forgotten journal? Her ancestor's story? Or just a terrible joke from one of her friends? They aren't trolls for nothing, anyway. Nektan once admitted that he tried trolling—

Realizing, she stood up her from her recuperacoon, and despite all the slime in her body, she stomped towards her husktop and pestered him.

**-staggedValiant [SV] started trolling debonairCorsair [DC] at 6:36-**

_SV : hey. y fxckyng know what you just dyd to troll me._  
><em>DC : forgive me, muse of 7he chapparals, bu7 i have no clue wha7 you are 7alking abou7<em>  
><em>SV : oh great. MR. FLARPMASTER ys back on the mothxrfxckyng track! drop the act, nektan.<em>  
><em>SV : y know you're the one who put that book yn the secluded cave somewhere near my swamps.<em>  
><em>DC : book? Wha7 book?<em>  
><em>DC : wha7 ever 7ha7 may be<em>  
><em>DC : 7erribly sorry 7o disappoin7 bu7 seriously, sv, i7 wasn'7 me.<em>  
><em>SV : fyyyyyne. y'll just ask myerfa.<em>  
><em>DC : you do know 7ha7 she ha7es seeing her name wi7h your quirk.<em>  
><em>SV : thys ys how y type and you deal wyth yt.<em>  
><em>SV : what happened wyth her, btw.<em>  
><em>SV : your seryous "fxck up" y'd lyke to call as a red date?<em>  
><em>DC : oh you're jus7 jealous, sv.<em>  
><em>SV : bleh. never been so black for you, dxpshxt.<em>  
><em>DC : sorry, wild girl, i don'7 do kismesis<em>  
><em>SV : fxck you wyth a twyg.<em>  
><em>DC : are you seriously 7rying 7o woo me in7o 7he black quadran7, sv?<em>  
><em>SV : maybe.<em>  
><em>SV : maybe not.<em>  
><em>SV : whatever makes you sleep at nyght, whelkan.<em>  
><em>DC : i sea 7ha7 you are also ge77ing in7o 7he fish puns.<em>  
><em>SV : fyshes are mxtherfxcking delyscyous.<em>  
><em>SV : do you eat fysh?<em>  
><em>DC : good a7lan7is, in nep7une's name, no!<em>  
><em>DC : i7's as if you a7e your own lusus!<em>  
><em>DC : bu7 considering 7ha7 you are a hybrid of 7he sea and 7he land,<em>  
><em>DC : i suppose 7ha7 you don'7 care much abou7 7he sea's cul7ure and all?<em>  
><em>SV : y'm not a mxtxnt or hybrid!<em>  
><em>SV : y'm just a specyal case.<em>  
><em>SV : can't a troll be an amphybyan despyte her blood color?<em>  
><em>DC : i suppose no7<em>  
><em>DC : why are you s7ill up, anyway?<em>  
><em>SV : the book, nektan.<em>  
><em>SV : the frxxkyng book that has my sygn yn yt.<em>  
><em>DC : wha7?<em>  
><em>SV : THE FREAKING BOOK THAT HAS MY SIGN IN IT!<em>  
><em>DC : i mean7 wha7 kind of book?<em>  
><em>SV : ydk. y haven't read yt yet. Figured y'd read yt at my wrygglyng day.<em>  
><em>DC : can I come over a7 your hive 7omorrow?<em>  
><em>DC : I have some7hing 7o 7ell you.<em>  
><em>DC : personally.<em>  
><em>SV : sure. yf you really need help wyth your flush crush.<em>  
><em>SV : then y'd be more than agonyzed to hear your payn.<em>  
><em>DC : I always knew you're black for me.<em>  
><em>SV : <em>./. (-_-) .\.  
><em>SV : that's all y have to say on the matter<em>  
><em>DC: o rly?<em>  
><em>SV : just<em>  
><em>SV : …<em>  
><em>SV : fxck you!<em>  
><em>DC : can'7 say 7he same.<em>  
><em>SV : y'm gonna sleep now.<em>  
><em>SV : see you tomorrow.<em>  
><em>SV : bring fysh for me, okay?<em>

**-staggedValiant [SV] ceased trolling debonairCorsair [DC] at 7:37-**

She sighed in annoyance. Talking to Whelan is always never good for her health. Stupid idiot Nektan always gets her in trouble, especially when they're FLARP-ing. She stomped back to her sleeping chambers and dove in.

Sarah tried to make something out of cocooning herself in her recuperacoon again. Only that this time, she succeeded in sleeping.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, the young troll groggily stood up and went for her bathroom. She washed off all the sopor slime, and perhaps also all the mud and dirt from her scampering around her jungle, from her body. Sarah took a pair of light orange sneakers and wore her "for-wriggling-day-only" white shirt with her zodiac and an orange skater skirt. Apparently, white and orange are her favorite colors.<p>

The girl went down her tree hive and saw that her lusus is still asleep. It was dark outside and the two moons are just up in the sky like how she loves it. Her eyes illuminated green and fuchsia as it tends to whenever she looks at something bright, like a typical lynx' eyes. Sarah went to the nearby river where her fish traps are and grabbed her daily catch. She keeps a fair amount for her and Lynxmom to eat every day and the rest are sold to the troll dealers who ran the market.

The young troll stayed in the river, spacing out and reflecting on how she would be able to serve the Baroness once she becomes a fully-pledged adult troll, it's going to be only one sweep until she gets shipped off and into the battle field, anyway.

_She wondered if she would easily die._ A fight is one of the many things she always would avoid.

_She wondered if she would easily evade the enemies._ She never good in the stealth department and she's one of the clumsiest trolls, as Mierfa would say.

_She wondered if their gang of trolls still be together._ Sarah grew up with them and she'd probably miss FLARPing with them.

_She wondered if the Imperial drones would kill her even before she reaches her ninth sweep._ Having a matesprit never crossed her think pan but she can't deny the fact that she's been feeling red for a certain someone.

_She wondered if faking a kismesis with Nektan might save her life in a pinch._ The thought grossed her to the toes and she shuddered. Mr. Hardcore will never be a perfect match for her.

_She wondered if Mierfa wouldn't mind._ Besides, she and Mierfa are moirails. Pushing and wooing Nektan into the black quadrant might cause some friction in their friendship.

She wondered about so many things that it took her half a day, just sitting by the river. By half the night, she remembered that Nektan was going to her tree hive to ask a favor. "Oh rad-tastic! He's going to '_glubbin' scold me for bein' la7e on my own appoin7men7'_!" Sarah mumbled in disdain as she walked back to her hive. That's when her excitement in reading the book kicked back in as she almost forgot about the said object.

"Damn me for being so forgetful."

* * *

><p><strong>~[The Kankri Corner]~<strong>

_This story is an AU from my first Homestuck story "Confusion Nebula". _

Sarah Viznea might be a familiar name because she's my main protagonist in that certain story. I used the liberty to create a "troll" version of herself to explain further the ancestry of her sign, The Lynx.

[And also, for my self-satisfaction of sharing my OCs. Bleh, I make such good contributions to the fandom /cue sarcasm. Sorry, Hussie.]


End file.
